In different settings, it may be useful for retainers to secure electronic modules to other bodies. For example, it may be useful to secure a printed circuit board or circuit card with respect to a cold plate, such that the board or card maintains a relatively fixed location when subjected to vibrations or other forces. Securing a circuit board or card to a cold plate may also support the removal of heat from the board or card, including via heat transfer from the board or card to the cold plate via the retainer.